


Red-Handed

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Excessive masturbation, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Reader keeps walking in on Dean pleasuring himself by accident and one time not so accidental





	Red-Handed

Seriously how long could it take to shower! You hated sharing motel rooms with the Winchesters when you were on hunts, which they didn’t seem to get.

“We are under one roof in the bunker. So why not here?”

Which was true in a way. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy their company, and it made working on the case easier if you were in one room. They were always respectful of your privacy, and the brothers took turns sleeping on the couch. That way you always had a bed, but the close quarters were driving you nuts.

The boys bickered over everything which wasn’t new, but you hardly had any place to escape too. At least in the bunker you had your room. Sam left his clothes everywhere. Dean snorted when he laughed. Sam tossed and turned in his sleep, and Dean sometimes talked in his. After almost 3 weeks in the same room with them, you were going insane.

What was getting on your nerves at this moment was Dean’s long ass showers. You had been out in the sun all day doing mind-numbing interviews with suburban wives. All you wanted was a nice cooling shower before Sam was back with dinner.

You sighed and checked your watch again. He had been in there for 15 minutes at least with the water running.

“That’s it!” you mumbled and jumped out of your chair and rushed across the room. You swung the door opened and were just about to yell at him to get his ass out of the shower so you could get in before the motel ran out of hot water entirely. That’s when you heard him.

Low soft moans mixed with the sounds of the running water. You froze as soon as you realized what he was doing. You knew you should walk out. Close the door behind you and give him some privacy, but the sounds mesmerized you. You pictured him behind the curtain. Drops of water running down his face and body bringing out his freckles even clearer.

You imagined the way his muscles flexed and the way his squeezed his hard throbbing cock as he worked to get himself of. You squeezed your thighs together as you felt yourself grow wet to the imagines of Dean’s naked body running through your mind, and his moans and growls rang in your ear.

You gasped when an almost animalistic groan fell from Dean’s lips as he found his release, and you almost came yourself just from the sound of it. Your sex was throbbing and your breath was heavy as you silently tiptoed backwards and closed the door behind you just as Dean turned off the water.

**3 weeks later**

“Okay see you in a few Sam…. No you don’t have to call him. He is at the second scene across the street. I’ll just to get him.”

You hung up with Sam and snuck out of the closed down jewelry store where the first murder had occurred and rushed across the street. You quickly looked up and down the empty streets. When you were sure no one was watching, you ducked under red tape and slid through the door.

You quickly discovered Dean in the small flower shop. He was standing with his back to you with one hand resting on the counter and you were just about to call out to him when you froze.

Had a soft moan falling from his lips? Had you really managed to walk in on him pleasuring himself again? He couldn’t be could he? Not here?!

You stifled a gasp as another moan fell from Dean’s lips. A moan that, from a distance, almost sounded like your name. You immediately scolded yourself for even having that thought. There was no way Dean thought of you in that way. You were his friend and fellow hunter. Yet you couldn’t stop yourself from staring at his broad shoulders and the way his muscles rolled as he his movements quickened. His body started to shudder, and he came with a stifled moan falling from his lips. His head fell back. His eyes met yours through the mirror behind the counter just over his head.

You saw the surprised look on his face but not a hint of embarrassment, so you quickly decided to shake your own.

“Really Dean?! At a crime scene?!” your voice was squeaky from your excitement, but you managed to mask it at outrage and anger.

Dean tugged himself into his pants before turning around to send you one of those cheeky grins of his that never failed to make your knees weak. “I got bored!”

“You… you got bored?!” you stared at him and shook your head before pointing at the white spots he had left on the side of the counter and on the floor. “You better clean that up before the cops find that!! Meet me outside when you are done! Sam found something!”

You twirled around almost running out of the store, eager to get away from Dean before he saw how flushed your skin had become or hear how fast your heart was beating solely by imagining him finding his release by your hands rather than his own.

You rushed out so fast you never noticed Dean’s sigh of relief as he stuffed the phone he had been hiding behind his back into his pocket. The phone that had lain on the counter, as he jerked himself of. The phone that had a picture of you, wearing a short white sundress smiling and leaning against his baby.    

**A week later**

You were humming slightly as you got out of your car and grabbed the shopping bags. They were full of greasy foods and snacks. You figured that now Sam was away camping for the week, it was time eat like a pig. You loved burgers and fries and pizza with extra cheese, but Sam’s expression often guilted you out of eating too much of that stuff. With Sam gone for the week, you knew the only expression all this unhealthy food would get you was Dean’s happy one.

You walked down the stairs and took a shortcut into the kitchen to put all the food away before going in search of Dean to see if he felt like helping you cook tonight. Which he usually did, and cooking with Dean was almost fun.

You went into the library, but the sight that met you stopped you dead in your tracks and made your cheeks flush red. Right in front of you on the sofa was Dean. His eyes were shut and his head tilted back. His broad chest was rising and falling fast and quiet soft moans fell from his lips. He was fully dressed and not a single piece of skin was visible. None except for his huge thick cock standing proud through the opening of his jeans.

Your felt a familiar heat starting to rise in your stomach and your panties grew wet as you watched him. You imagined having the guts to walk up to him and remove his hand from his impressive length only to replace them with your tongue and mouth, but you didn’t. Heck you couldn’t even move and inch. You just stood there and watched his hand slid up and down his dick while his thumb caress his head. You listened to the slick, wet sounds of friction and the moans falling from his sinful lips.

You gasped as he came with a groan spilled hot thick all over his pants, and Dean’s eyes shut open staring right at you.

Your eyes opened wide and your cheeks turned pink as you began fumbling for words. “Dean… I’m sorry … I didn’t mean… I mean I didn’t know…”

A sheepish smile appeared on Dean’s face, and he winked at you. “It’s okay sweetheart. But next time you wanna watch, you really should get comfortable or maybe you could….”

You were horrified! How was he not ashamed! How could he just tease you like that? You felt your cheeks turn from pink to red for the embarrassment of it all. You twirled around on your heels and headed for your room.“You’re an asshole, Dean!”

You heard Dean call out to you, but you didn’t stop. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t mean to upset you!”

Instead, you slammed the door shut behind you and began picturing ways to get Dean back for turning you into a blushing stuttering mess. Something like that was not going to go unpunished.    

**Two days later**

You were walking down the hall when you heard the now familiar sounds of sinful moans coming from Dean’s room. You smiled and raised your phone and pressed record as you gently squeezed down the door knob and walked in.

Nothing could have prepared you from the sight that met you though it hadn’t been the first time you had walked in on Dean.

He was lying gloriously naked on his bed. His legs were slightly bend as he pushed himself off the bed. Fucking his own hands. Your mouth went dry as you watched this perfect God of a man pleasure himself in front of you. You watched his strong thighs as they worked his body up and down and the muscles roll beneath the skin of his strong arms. You watched his cock fuck his hands as you imagined it was your pussy instead.

Your breath got heavier along with his heaving broad chest. You stared at the freckles splashed across his flushed skin and the way his mouth had fallen opened as he moaned louder and louder as he got closer to finding his release.

Your breath caught in your throat as Dean spilled his warms seeds all over his hands and stomach with a shout of your name falling from his lips.

Your eye opened wide and you blinked hard. Had your dreamed that?

“Did you just?” you spoke before thinking, and Dean flew off the bed covering himself with a pillow as he stared at you.

“Jeez, Y/N, Don’t you know how to knock?” Dean narrowed his eyes as he noticed the phone in your hands. “Wait, where you filming me?!”

“I… no I just came to show you something!” You fumbled with the phone as you tried to put it away, but as you did you accidentally hit replay and Dean’s moans sounded through the room a new.

“You did!!” Dean pointed at the phone as he took a step forward. “Delete that right now!”

It was as if Dean’s discomfort gave you a boost of courage, and you sent him a cheeky grin as you watched him reach for his boxers. “No!”

“Damnit, Y/N. That’s not funny!” Dean yelled after you as you sprinted out of his room and down the hall to your own withDean close on your tail. Just as you turned around to close your door, he was on you. He tackled you onto your bed. You laughed and stretched your arm out trying to hold the phone away from him.

“Give it!” Dean desperately tried to pin you down and get the phone out of your hands, but your wiggling proved to make it difficult. Maybe you made it more than difficult for him. Hard.

You all of a sudden stopped and froze when you felt his excitement pressed up against your thigh. As soon as you stopped struggling, he froze too and stared at you. He looked almost frightened when you spoke. “You did think of me back there didn’t you?”

Dean began pulling back his eyes looking everywhere but at you as he began apologizing, and you knew. Everything you had been feeling for him, he felt for you too. You weren’t about to let him walk out that door because he was too scared to admit to it.

You wrapped your arms around his neck before he had a chance to react and pulled him back down against you, crushing your lips against his.

It didn’t take long for Dean to react to you. he did, all his shyness and doubt from moments ago were gone. He practically forced his tongue into your mouth as he began working on the zipper on your short shorts.

You moaned as Dean began kissing his way down your body as he slowly pulled your shorts and panties down your legs before placing himself between them.

He smiled at you as your eyes found his. His pupils were lust blown, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips before he attacked your thighs. Kissing, licking and running his teeth over their insides, making you moan and reach down to grab his hair.

“Dean, please?!”

“Please what?” Dean smirked making you wanna slap the stupid grin off his face, but all your anger was forgotten as his tongue licked it’s way over your folds making you moan loudly.

“Please make me come! Don’t tease!”

“Yes ma’me.” Dean drawled sheepishly before digging his hands into your hips as he began eating you out. Within minutes he made you a moaning mess as you came screaming his name and pulling his hair, making a groan fall from his lips as he worked you through your orgasm.

“Wow, Y/N! That was hot!” Dean laughed as he let himself fall down on the bed next to you after discarding his boxers on the floor. He watched you as you tried to catch your breath and smiled as he leaned down and kissed your stomach and your ribs, pulling up your tanktop off as he went. You willingly lifted yourself enough of the bed for him to slide it over your head.

It was a warm day, so you had decided to go braless which was a decision you were happy you had made at this very moment. You had never had a man look at you like Dean did as your shirt fell to the grown. With so much love and adoration. Likeyou were pecan pie and cheeseburgers all rolled into one.

You laughed and reached up to run your nails over his neck and into his hair. “Stop staring and kiss me already.”

Dean shook his head at you and returned your laughter but did as he was told. He kissed you softly and tenderly, his one elbow resting next to your head holding himself up over you, and his other hand ran down your thigh to help your leg rest against his hips.

Dean slowly pushed himself into you, never brakingeye contact as he did. It was the most intimate experience you had ever had in your life, and you were happy to share it with him.

You gasped as you felt Dean fill you up completely, stretching you in all the right ways. Dean leaned back down and kissed you again as he gave you a minute to adjust to his impressive seize before he started moving, and holy fuck did he move.

The room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, Dean’s animalistic growls, and your screams as he pounded into you. Fucking you mindless and boneless until you felt a fire build within you.

“Dean I’m gonna…”

“I know baby! Come for me!” Dean groaned in your ear, and that was all it took for you to go tumbling over the edge, squeezing down around him hard so hard that you pulled him with you into the abyss.

Dean collapsed on top of you, his breath hot and heavy against your neck. “Fuck that felt even more amazing than I thought it would.”

You turned your head and gently kissed his lips, “so you have thought of me huh?”

“Shut up!” you could have sworn there was a hint of a blush behind his grin as he rolled himself off you and onto his back, pulling you with him and onto his chest.

You bit your lip and looked up at him with a cheeky smile on your face. “Does that mean I get to keep the video?”

Dean laughed and raised his brows looking down at you. “That depends sweetheart!”

“On what?” you sent him a wary look.Dean just grinned at you and teasingly slapped your butt. “If I get to make one of you!”


End file.
